Have a nice trip!
by Luna Draven
Summary: Amy se retrouve dans FF7 et y rencontre Charlène, qui vient aussi de notre monde.Mais ce n'est pas tout de faire des rencontres, il faut aussi savoir comment on est arrivés ici.
1. Un itinéraire perturbé

**Avant propos : **

**Les paroles en italique sont les pensées **

**Vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligés d'accorder le moindre intérêt aux disputes entre auteur, narrateur, (bonnes ou mauvaises) consciences, etc dans les Freetalks.**

Un silence complet régnait dans cette chambre dont le soleil perçant les volets entrouverts constituait le seul éclairage. « Complet », avant que la sonnerie polyphonique de « One Winged Angel » ne retentisse dans toute la toute la pièce et qu'une main aux doigts fins n'atteigne le portable sur la table de nuit pour décrocher.

- "Allôôôôôôw ?", grommela une jeune fille encore dissimulée sous les couvertures du lit.

- "Amy ? C'est Jun. C'était pour savoir si tout était O.K"

- "Oui. Je prépare mes affaires pour jusqu'à vendredi, ma mère me dépose à la gare vers 9h30, je prends le train pour chez toi et je te fais sonner quand j'arrive.", récapitula-t-elle.

- "Pense à prendre tes affaires de bain. Ils annoncent du beau temps et on risque d'aller faire du pédalo"

- "D'accord. Euh, Jun !"

- "Oui ?"

Amy marqua un silence : "Non rien"

- "T'en fais pas, j'ai compris...Rassure-toi, tout ira bien. "

- "Merci. "

La chambre était grande et offrait à tous les visiteurs une vision assez surprenante des loisirs d'une adolescente comme les autres. En effet, les posters accrochés au mur représentant les plus célèbres « bishônens » connus des fans, dans des positions assez langoureuses, pourraient susciter l'inquiétude des invités, en particulier ceux appartenant à la gente masculine. D'un bond, la jeune fille sortit du lit et fit quelques pas avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre : "M'man ! Jun vient d'appeler ! On se prépare ?"

Gare, 12h30

- "Station de Cahors. Nous rappelons aux passagers que le train repartira dans 15 minutes en direction de la prochaine station. ", annonça une voix féminine provenant du haut-parleur.

- "J'y crois pas ! 15 minutes pour sortir de cette fourmilière!? Mais ils sont mala... ! Oups pardon monsieur !", s'excusa Amy qui venait de heurter quelqu'un.

- "Ce n'est pas grave, allez-y. "

- "Merci ", répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, "_Heureusement qu'il existe des gens sympa dans ce coin._"

Après une lutte plutôt acharnée (NDLA : ¼ d'heure pour descendre d'un petit wagon biieenn bondé, inutile de vous faire un dessin…), Amy était enfin parvenue à sortir de la gare.

- "Pfffooouuu ! ", soupira-t-elle. "J'ai bien cru que j'y arriverai jamais !"

Amy s'apprêta à contacter son amie pour la prévenir de son arrivée mais dans un élan de frayeur, elle se souvint d'avoir omis un détail. La sonnerie polyphonique de « One Winged Angel » retentit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci dans la poche de son sac à mains.

- "Oui Jun ? "

- "Amy je te rappelle que c'était TOI qui devait me faire biper ! "

- "Je saiiiiis !" gémit la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs. "Désolée mais j'ai un GROS problème. J'ai oublié mes affaires de bain chez moi ! "

- "C'est pas vrai ! Mais tu l'as où ta tête !? Pffff, bon si tu veux je te prêterai mes affaires. Ce sera mieux que de faire 2h de train…"

- "Tu veux dire **4**h. Non, ce sera pas la peine. En plus, mes affaires ne valaient plus un clou. Le mieux est que j'aille voir dans les boutiques. "

- "Bon d'accord mais ne traîne pas trop en faisant les magasins. Tu as repéré le panneau de la galerie marchande ? "

- "Oui, j'y fonce ! A toute ! "

- "A toute ! "

Amy ferma le clapet de son portable et serra les poings devant son buste pour essayer de contenir sa joie :

- "Hé hé hé ! Opération shopping lancée !! " , s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire presque inquiétant.

Certes, la ville de Cahors n'était pas très grande compte tenu de son isolement dans les fins fonds du Sud. Ainsi, Amy ne se fit pas trop d'illusions sur la superficie de la galerie marchande (et elle eut raison : elle était beaucoup plus petite que celle où elle vivait !)

- "Au moins comme ça, je ne risque pas de me perdre !"

Sorite d'une boutique 

- "Merci de votre visite, au revoir ! "

- "Au revoir ! "

Repoussant la porte du magasin, Amy sursauta après s'être retournée. Un klaxon de voiture venait de retentir près de ses oreilles.

- "Ici comme ailleurs, il y a toujours des chauffards en tous cas.", remarqua-t-elle en voyant un chauffeur de taxi doublé au feu rouge.

Mais son attention fut détournée par une boutique de DVD située sur l'autre rive du trottoir, derrière un arrêt de bus où 2 personnes seulement attendaient. Accrochée à la vitrine, une affiche d'un film connu des fans lui donna des frissons d'émotion :

- "Final Fantasy Advent Children ! Ah tiens, ça me rappelle que je m'étais promis de l'acheter dès qu'il sortirait"

Dans le magasin de DVD 

- "Bonjour ! ", lança la blondinette souriante après avoir fait tinter le carillon de porte.

- "Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

- "J'ai vu l'affiche d'Advent Children sur votre vitrine. Vous n'auriez pas le DVD par hasard ?"

- "Advent Children?!"

- "Euh...oui. Bon, _vu sa réaction j'suis sûre qu'il va me dire qu'il ne l'a pas. _Mais s'il ne vous en reste plus_..."_

- " « S'il m'en reste plus » ??! Regardez."

Elle observa l'étagère avec la plus grande attention et se frotta les yeux doutant d'avoir mal regardé : "...Ah ouais... _Je comprends pourquoi il beugle, la rangée de DVD est plein à craquer !_ "

- "Depuis que le film est sorti, j'ai pas vu grand monde se ruer dessus. A croire qu'il n'y a pas de fan par ici. "

- "J'en prends un. C'est combien ? "

- "Vous voulez l'acheter ?! "

- "Oui. C'est combien ?", soupira Amy lasse d'entendre sans arrêt des phrases sur le ton de l'ébahissement.

- "Bon, vu que vous êtes la 1ère à en prendre un, je vous le fais à 1, 50. "

- "Waah ! Trop cool ! J'vais voir mon Séphy n'à moiii ! "

- "_J'me demande si elle a toutes ses cases cette fille. _Vous êtes une fan, non ? "

- "Oui, de Séphy en tous cas", toujours avec un énorme sourire.

- "Séphy ? Ah oui, Sephiroth ! "

- " 'Vi !"

- "Ca tombe bien : Quand j'ai commandé un stock de DVD, j'ai reçu un poster du film et une figurine de Séphiroth. Je pensais les offrir au 1er acheteur, alors vu que c'est vous...Ben prenez."

- "WAAH ! TROP COOL !! MERCIII ! "

- "_Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de son petit copain…_ "

- "Voyons, 1 plus 20 cent's fois deux, plus 20 encore. Tenez. "

- "M-merci, de même"

Le carillon de porte sonna pour la sortie de la jeune fille. A présent, ses bras étaient plus chargés qu'à son arrivée.

- "Trop contente ! Jun ne va pas me croire, c'est sûr ! "

Amy ouvrit le clapet de son portable et composa le numéro de son amie.

- "Oui Amy ? "

- "C'est bon, j'ai pris le nécessaire. Tu peux venir me chercher. "

- "OK. Où t'es ? "

- "Devant le magasin de DVD, près d'un arrêt de bus. "

- "Oui, je vois où c'est. Tu pourrais traverser le passage pour piétons devant toi ? "

- "D'accord mais pourquoi ? "

- "C'est plus facile pour se garer"

- "Pour se gar... " Elle marqua une pause : "Jun ? Est-ce que ta mère est avec toi ??? "

- "Non. "

- "Donc, c'est toi qui conduis ??? "

- "Bah, c'est évident, non ? Pourquoi ? "

- "Tu sais qu'il est interdit de téléphoner au volant d'une voiture !? "

- "Eeeeuuuuhh... Bon à tout de suite Mymy ! "

Amy ferma le clapet du mobile.

- "In-corrigible Jun... "

De nouveau, la chataîne eut **l'immense joie **d'entendre le son mélodieux d'un klaxon de voiture.

- "_Encore !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui !_ "

- "Ohlàlà ! Décidément les jeunes de maintenant ne savent plus conduire. Vous ne pensez pas ? "

Amy tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame d'apparence plutôt banale (NDA : petite, chapeau, robe à fleurs, bref, c'que vous voulez) qui s'adressait à une autre jeune fille.

- "Vous savez, ils sont pas tous comme ça", répliqua celle-ci pour essayer de la convaincre.

- "C'est vrai, mais quand on regarde les statistiques sur les accidents de la route, on voit que les 2/3 d'entre eux sont causés par des jeunes qui rentrent d'une bringue à la boîte du coin! Tout ça parce qu'ils se bourrent et se droguent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout ! "

- "Ouais, mais l'alcool ne tue pas seulement les jeunes."

- "_Waouh ! Ca, c'est de la métaphore !_ "

- "Ca vous est déjà arrivé d'être saoule lors d'une fête ? "

- "Non" , répondit-elle lasse. Visiblement, cette jeune fille n'aimait pas les questions indiscrètes.

- "Ca doit pas être évident pour vous de ramener tout le monde après une soirée arrosée"

-_ "Mais de quoi elle se mêle la vieille !!? J'me demande comment elle fait l'autre pour être aussi calme._"

- "A vrai dire, je ne conduis pas."

- "C'est pas vrai !?Mais vous avez quel âge !? "

- "17 ans et demi."

- "Ben dites donc, vous les faites pas ! "

- "J'ai l'air si jeune que ça ? "

- "Non, mais vous êtes tellement enrobée que j'ai cru que vous en faisiez 30."

- "_Alors là... !_ ", pensa Amy effarée par une réponse aussi exagérée

- "Ca vous pose un problème !? "

- "Nonon bien sûr ! C'est juste que pour vous, ça ne doit pas être facile. "

- "Facile en quoi ? "

- "Baaah, vous savez bien, euuh... "

- "Non je n'sais pas ! En tous cas, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que votre pitié, vous pouvez vous la foutre là où j'pense !!!! "

La vieille dame demeura choquée par une telle remarque, surtout provenant de quelqu'un de plus jeune, censé respecter les anciens selon l'éthique.

- _Et toc ! Bravo ma grande, tu l'as scotché sur place _!, jubila Amy plus loin avant d'entendre **encore une fois **un klaxon (NDLA : Comme on dit, « Jamais 2 sans 3 » ! ())

- AMY ! QU'EST-CE TU FOUS !

L'appelée regarda l'autre côté du passage pour piétons et y vit Jun au volant d'une voiture, garée **sur** le trottoir (NDLA : A l'arrache, faut préciser !). Tout en traversant, elle se demanda par quel miracle la brune ne s'était pas encore faite retirer son permis. Le feu était rouge pour les véhicules mais au coin de la rue, les vrombissements de 2 moteurs se faisaient entendre. Même à la vitesse hallucinante auxquelles les 2 voitures roulaient, Amy put voir 2 « tuning » arriver en trombe en sa direction, côte à côte.

- "AMY !! ECARTE-TOI, VIITE !!!!!!"

Les freins crissèrent mais il fut trop tard. L'adolescente eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que sa vue se brouilla et sentit son corps s'effondrer, échappant à tout contrôle.

Pour elle, le temps venait de s'arrêter

Il n'y avait qu'elle et le vide en sa totalité...

_- ..."tiens, pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ?"..._

_..."c'est quoi cet endroit tout blanc ?"..."c'est le paradis ?"..._

_..."alors, ça veut dire que je suis...morte"..."remarque, pas étonnant avec ce que j'ai encaissé"..._

_..."mh ?...c'est quoi cette ombre ?"..."on dirait quelqu'un"..."si ça se trouve c'est..._

_...un ange"..._

**Freetalk**

**Luna : Tadaam ! De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

**Amy : De retour ? Ouais, surtout pour faire des conneries ! C'est ça ta nouvelle intro? (⌐⌐)**

**Luna : Yeaah ! Alors, tu la trouves comment ?**

**Amy : Mmmh... Bon, on va dire que c'est mieux**

**Luna : Maaaaiiis ???**

**Amy : Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me retrouver renversée sur le passage pour piétons !!! J'ai l'air baka maintenant !**

**Narrateur : Je te rassure, c'est pas que maintenant**

**BLAM !! (oui, Amy a encore sorti son maillet géant !)**

**Luna : Pour revenir au passage de la course de voitures (oui, c'était une course de voitures ; c'est pas pour rien qu'elle roulaient côte à côte à 200 à l'heure !), il n'a JAMAIS été question que tu sois morte.**

**Amy : Ca veut dire que je serais dans la suite ?!**

**Luna : Oui !**

**Amy : Que je sortirais avec Séphy ?!**

**Luna : Si t'es sage !**

**Amy : Que tu pourras me passer 1000 gils pour qu'on puisse s'éclater au Golden Saucer ?!**

**Luna : CA VA PAS NON ??!!!**

**A suivre dans le chapitre 1... (Car ma sœur veut l'ordi illico presto !)**


	2. 7ème ciel ou 7ème sous sol?

- "Zzzz...Zzzz"

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !?"

- "Bah, je lui pince le nez."

- "T'es complètement folle ou quoi ?! Si ça se trouve c'est un monstre qui a pris une apparence humaine !"

- "Pfff, n'importe quoi ! T'as déjà vu un monstre ronfler aussi fort ? Et puis parle pas si fort, tu vas la réveiller."

- "Mmmmh ?"

- "Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !"

- "Mais j'ai rien fait !"

- "Mmm...où chuis là ? C'est tout moelleux. On dirait un lit..."

- "Marlène, elle a parlé !"

- "Tout va bien, tu es au 7ème ciel. Ca va aller ?"

- "Au 7ème ciel ?... Ouais, logique puisque j'ai vu un ange."

- "Mais non, t'es pas morte ! Le 7ème ciel, c'est un bar."

- "Ca c'est bizarre. Je connais qu'un seul bar qui s'appelle comme ça et c'est dans..."

En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle ne croirait pour rien au monde venait de se réaliser. Devant elle, accoudés sur le lit, Marlène lui lançait un regard rieur et Denzel la regardait avec stupeur.

- "Oh non...", réagit Amy qui avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar

- "Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es pas contente de nous voir ?", demanda la dite Marlène avec une moue boudeuse

- "Maisnonmaisnon !, répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné C'est juste que...

- "JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR !!, retentit un écho dans une autre pièce.

- "Mais Tifa puisque je te dis que..."

- "Y'EN A ASSEZ DE TES EXCUSES ! ASSUME TES ACTES UN PEU !"

- "Euuhh, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ??", questionna Amy dont les yeux étaient devenus yeux grands ouverts.

- "Ils se disputent toujours ?" , questionna Denzel à son amie.

- "Malheureusement oui ..."

- "Qui se dispute?"

- "Tifa et Cloud. Enfin, c'est « **Tifa qui est en colère contre Cloud ». **Depuis qu'elle t'a trouvé dans son lit, elle est furieuse et elle s'imagine un de ces films !"

- "Mais tu connais pas alors c'est sans importance", finit Denzel.

- "J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Comment elle peut s'imaginer que j'ai couché avec Cloud alors que je ne sais même pas comment moi, je me suis retrouvée dans son lit ?!?! Attendez un peu, vous allez voir comment je vais rétablir l'équilibre moi !!!"

Elle se remit sur pieds et sortit en trombe de la chambre suivie de Denzel et Marlène qui avaient du mal à comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille. Après tout, elle ne connaissait ni Cloud ni Tifa ni comment ils allaient réagir à son intervention. Pourtant, dans le ton des derniers mots d'Amy, ils avaient distingué un petit quelque chose qui suggérait le contraire et les laissait perplexes.

- "Mais Tifa laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !"

- "IL N'Y A RIEN À EXPLIQUER ! QUE TE COUCHES AVEC N'IMPORTE QUI, D'ACCORD ! MAIS QUE TU MENTES, CA NON !"

- "Il ne ment pas !"

Le couple fit volte-face. La jeune châtaine se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, Marlène et Denzel à ses côtés.

- "Tu vois, elle aussi elle le dit !"

- "Arrête ! Si ça se trouve, vous êtes de mèche tous les 2 !"

- "N'importe quoi ! Si je l'avais vraiment fait avec lui, tu ne m'aurais certainement pas trouvé dans cette tenue et t'aurais vu des **traces**!", intervint Amy de nouveau.

- "Marlène, Denzel, allez faire un tour dehors s'il vous plaît", dit la brune

- "Tifa, ça va?"

- "Mais je suis bête ou quoi ?! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé à ça ?!", s'exclama Tifa avec un sourire nerveux

... (NDLA : Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de silences pour un seul chapitre)

- "_Attends, je rêve là ou elle se met à sourire bêtement !?",_ pensa Cloud

- "_Voilà ce qu'on appelle une saute d'humeur réussie"_, soupira la nouvelle venue

- "Bon alors, où est-ce que t'habites jeune fille?"

- "Hé oh Tifa ! Tu crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement, non ?!"

- "De quoi tu parles Cloud ?"

- "T'oublierais pas un truc par hasard ? Un mot en 6 lettres qui commence par un P et qui se termine en N, par exemple ?"

- "Euuuh... « Pétrin » ?, « Patron » ?,..."

- "Je crois que ton mec voulait dire « pardon »", remarqua Amy qui commençait à trouver la situation lassante

- "Ah..."

- "D'ailleurs j'attends toujours..."

- "Ah..."

- "Certain qu'elle ne me le dira pas !"

- "Rhooh ! Allez Cloud, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat quand même !"

- "**PAS EN FAIRE TOUT UN PLAT** ?!?!?! ET C'EST QUI QUI VIENT DE ME GUEULER DESSUS AU POINT DE ME CREVER LES TYMPANS EN ME FAISANT PÊTER LA HONTE DEVANT UNE PARFAITE INCONNUE, ALORS?!?! LA PLANETE PEUT-ÊTRE ??!"

- "Euuuuhhh", bégaya Tifa littéralement devenue minuscule d'un coup

Devant la scène, Amy ne put retenir un petit rire : « Et encore, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas mariés tous les deux ! », leur dit-elle

Le couple resta surpris, la stupéfaction en totalité

- "Comment peux-tu savoir que nous ne sommes pas mariés ?", demanda Cloud devenu suspicieux

- "...Ah... _Et merde!. _Bah, ça se voit non ?"

- "Ah bon ? En quoi ?", requestionna le blond pas du tout convaincu

- "N'insiste pas Cloud. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus important à savoir ? Comme « D'où elle vient ? »" par exemple, dit Tifa en tournant la tête vers Amy, comme pour attendre une réponse d'elle

- "Eeeuuuhh... En fait, c'est assez casse-tête comme histoire. Pour l'instant, je sais qu'il faut absolument que je rentre chez moi"

- "Et c'est où chez toi ?"

- "Pas ici en tous cas."

- "Tu as de la famille ? Tu pourrais peut-être leur téléphoner ?"

- "J'aimerais bien mais..."

- "Mais quoi ? Allez, ne te fais pas prier, ce n'est quand même pas la mort !"

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme brune lui emmena le téléphone. Elle dut attendre un petit moment avant qu'Amy ne le prenne. Celle-ci pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas leur dire pourquoi le numéro qu'elle allait composer n'existerait pas, ni pourquoi personne n'aurait jamais entendu parler d'Amy Mac Allister. Mais réalisant qu'elle était dans une impasse, elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son domicile. Le mobile sonna quatre fois avant qu'elle n'entende :

- "Le numéro que vous demandez n'existe pas. Veuillez recommencer ou consulter le service des renseignements."

- "Apparemment, tu t'es trompé de numéro", constata Cloud qui avait entendu le message

- "Nonnon, je t'assure, **c'est** mon numéro !"

- "Je vais recommencer. Tu me dis ton numéro ?", demanda Tifa

Amy s'exécuta. Tifa mit le téléphone à son oreille et attendit que quelqu'un ne décroche. Quelques secondes après, elle fronça les sourcils et mit le mobile devant ses yeux pour vérifier si il était en parfait état.

- "Ca ne va pas ?", demanda Cloud

- "Bizarre...La même chose que tout à l'heure : « Le numéro que vous demandez n'existe pas »."

- "Tu pourrais nous expliquer ça, gamine ?"

- "J'suis pas une gamine, « môssieur je-mets-deux-tubes-de-gel-tous-les-matins » !!!"

- "Est-ce qu'on aurait détruit des lignes de communication chez toi ?"

- "Non Tifa, sinon, on en aurait entendu parler", intervint le blond.

- "C'est quand même bizarre cette histoire..."

- "Je me demande comment je vais faire, quand même..."

-"Tifa, est-ce que je pourrais te parler seul à seul ?"

- "Euh...oui, bien sûr"

Ils quittèrent la pièce en direction de la cuisine. Amy décida de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir.

- "_Ce qui m'arrive est complètement dingue ! D'abord je me fais renverser par une voiture en traversant un passage clouté, ensuite, j'ai des hallucinations et voilà que je me retrouve —vivante qui plus est— dans Advent Children ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape, les triplés arrivent en ville ?!...Ah ben, oui, normalement ! Remarque j'en sais rien puisque je n'ai pas vu le film. Mais quand même, une question se pose : Comment ai-je pu arriver ici ? Y'a-t-il une explication __**autre**__ que celles des fanfics ?"_

Dans la cuisine...

- "Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas la garder Cloud ?"

- "Je n'ai pas beaucoup confiance en cette fille. On ne sait rien d'elle."

- "Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose dont elle ne veut pas nous parler ?"

- "Peut-être...Mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir que nous ne sommes pas mariés ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle nous cache quelque chose et çà, ça ne m'inspire pas confiance."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"

- "« L'éloigner en douceur ». Je vais lui donner la direction de l'office du tourisme et quelques gils. Pour le reste, elle n'aura qu'à se débrouiller."

- "Tu n'y penses pas ! Elle a l'air complètement perdue !"

- "Cait Sith aussi avait l'air de ne rien savoir. Et pourtant c'était un espion de la Shinra."

- "Tu veux lui dire maintenant ?"

- "Oui..."

Le couple revint dans la salle de séjour et trouvèrent Amy assise sur une chaise.

- "Ecoute, nous avons longuement parlé et nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'on ne pouvait pas t'aider. Voilà l'addresse de l'office du tourisme et 1500 gils."

- "Nous sommes désolés de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus", ajouta Tifa

- "Ca veut dire que vous me lâchez ?! Sans aide ?! Complètement paumée ?! A l'abri de rien ?!", s'affola l'adolescente

- "Pas totalement. Nous t'avons donné le nécessaire. C'est à toi maintenant de te débrouiller."

Amy ne put croire ce qui arriva. Comment deux ex-membres d'Avalanche supposés voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin pouvaient-t-ils laisser une jeune fille comme elle seule « au beau milieu de nulle part » ?! Frustrée, elle prit le papier sur lequel était écrite l'adresse et la bourse de gils que Cloud lui tendait et se précipita vers n'importe quelle direction

- "Heu, c'est quoi le chemin pour la porte d'entrée ?"

- "Tu prends le couloir, c'est la porte tout au fond à droite", expliqua Tifa

- "Merci Tifa. Dommage que ton petit ami ne le soit pas autant !"

La voix avait résonné jusqu'au bout du couloir et la porte claqua violemment. Tifa se tourna vers Cloud, l'air dépité.

- "Et si elle avait dit la vérité ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait dû l'accompagner ?"

- "Je pense qu'elle saura se débrouiller seule. De toute façn, elle l'a dit elle-même : « Ce n'est pas une gamine »"

Freetalk :

Luna : Helllooooo everybody !! Et désolée pour le retard !()

Amy : Ca c'est sûr, t'as de quoi t'excuser !

Luna : Bon d'accord, je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour ce retard de on-ne-sait-combien-de-temps

Les spectateurs lui lancent toujours des regards noirs

Amy : Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de te pardonner avant un bout de temps

Luna : Huun, j'en ai pour un e seconde Amy ; juste le temps d'aller rendre une p'tite visite à ton futur

Amy : (Tu parles, elle va lui demander de la téléporter pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas...)


	3. Chapter 3

Amy flânait tranquillement dans les petites rues ombragées de Edge. Du moins, PRESQUE tranquillement dans la mesure où des phrases comme « Cervelle de Chocobo ! » ou « Quel Clod ce mec ! » (1) sortaient de sa bouche. En temps normal, Amy essayait au mieux d'ignorer Cloud, surtout ce qu'il avait fait à son « Séphy-chéri », mais l'impolitesse dont il avait fait preuve il y a quelques instants envers elle était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Cependant, la question de savoir où allait-elle à présent lui redonna le sens des priorités.

- "Il en a de bonnes lui ! J'ai peut-être l'argent mais pas le sens de l'orientation, moi ! Il est où cet office du tourisme ?! "

Elle continua sa route, scrutant de tous les côtés chaque enseigne, chaque panneau susceptible de lui fournir des indices sur où aller.

- " Hey ! Mise un peu moi ça ! "

Amy se tourna vers la voix qui venait de parler et vit au loin deux hommes d'un certain âge. A en juger la direction vers laquelle leurs têtes se tournaient — c'est-à-dire sur le sol —, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

"Elle est morte d'après toi ?"

Le 2ème homme lui palpa le poignet pour prendre le pouls "Non. Elle est juste évanouie. Un malaise peut-être...En tous cas c'est une occasion en or, le Don cherche justement des filles pour travailler."

- _"Attends, ne me dis pas qu'il parle de Don Cornéo, là !?",_ pensa Amy qui s'était dissimulée de sorte que les « laquais » ne la voient pas.

Le 1er homme tenta de soulever le corps en ramenant le bras à son épaule opposée " La vache, elle pèse une tonne ou quoi ?!"

- "Doucement ! N'abîme pas la marchandise !", plaisanta son collègue.

- "Hey vous deux ! Lâchez cette personne tout d'suite !"

Le duo se retourna et vit avec surprise que la voix si forte et autoritaire venait en réalité d'une fille. Certes grande de taille pour son âge mais ayant l'air beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux.

- "Débarrasse le plancher gamine, laisse les grands faire leur boulot !"

- " Là, tu rêves, vieux pervers !"

- "Je te conseille d'aller voir ailleurs si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, blondinette."

- "Attends", coupa l'autre "Cette tête blonde vient de me donner une idée. Je crois que la pêche pour le Don sera bonne cette fois."

- "Ah ouais ! D'une pierre de coups, comme on dit."

Le visage de l'adolescente devint blême. Elle savait à présent qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Mais le problème fut de savoir si elle arriverait à faire face car elle pressentait que les deux hommes étaient nuisibles. Cette sensation se confirma car ils commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement d'elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- "Mais...et l'autre ?", demanda l'un car il avait du lâcher sa proie pour avancer plus aisément.

- "Ne t'en fais pas. Dans l'état où elle est, elle ne risque pas d'aller bien loin.

Par réflexe, Amy recula à petits pas. Néanmoins, elle ne vit pas le mur derrière son dos, ce qui lui donna des sueurs froides quand elle sentit se cogner contre lui.

- "_Et m... ! Si j'avais su que ça se terminerait comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant?!"_

- "Dites donc vous !!", lança une voix derrière le groupe

Les trois regardèrent en direction du bruit. A leur étonnement, il s'agissait de l'ex-évanouie. Amy la détailla de la tête aux pieds : petite, ses formes replètes étaient dissimulées sous un ensemble T-shirt large/Jogging/Baskets. Ses cheveux noirs et ondulés formaient une espèce de pompon sur sa nuque, retenu par un élastique. Ses yeux d'un mélange vert olive et doré aux pupilles fines accentuaient son visage masculin.

- "Et m... ! Elle est réveillée elle ?!"

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ! Retourne faire dodo !", adressa le second.

- "Vous feriez mieux de la lâcher et de dégager..."

- "Sinon quoi ?"

- "Juste un petit conseil", expliqua-t-elle.

L'un des hommes avança à grands pas vers l'inconnue : "Attends un peu petite pouffiasse prétentieuse. Je vais t'apprendre les b..."

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un coup de barre de fer magistral qui l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin.

- "ECARTE-TOI !", cria-t-elle à l'adresse d'Amy.

L'appelée ne se fit pas attendre et le second homme n'eut le temps de rien voir. Elle courut sur le côté et se camoufla derrière une poubelle. « Sur le devant de la scène », l'inconnue était face au deuxième agresseur et à quelques centimètres du deuxième assoupi. Seule différence, elle brandissait son arme improvisée en direction du corps gisant à terre.

- "Si vous refusez de nous laisser tranquille, je n'hésiterai pas à tuer votre collègue...", lui lança t-elle sur un ton froid.

- "Ha ! Arrête de faire ta maligne ! Tu ne pourras même pas tuer un Béhémoth avec ça !"

- " Non, vous avez raison, je ne ferais que le blesser grièvement... Sauf bien entendu si mon prochain coup frappe dans la nuque, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?"

Cette dernière pensée déconcerta l'individu. Bien qu'ayant des intentions malsaines, il ne laisserait pas tomber un de ses camarades. De plus, l'étrangère ne paraissait pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-"T'as gagné gamine. Mais cette fois seulement ! La prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas autant de chance."

- "..."

Ainsi, il sortit du champ de vision des deux adolescentes. Une fois parti, Amy sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers sa sauveuse.

- "Je sais que c'est pas très original comme réponse mais...merci beaucoup."

- "Il n'y a pas de quoi."

- "Au fait, t'étais sérieuse quand tu parlais de tuer cet homme ?"

- "Hum...Peut-être..."

Soudain, la châtaine s'écarta aussi vite qu'elle s'était avancée, jusqu'à laisser un écart de plusieurs mètres entre elles. Si cette fille était capable de tuer de sang froid, valait mieux ne pas s'attarder à ses côtés.

- "Mais noon ! « Bromeaba» !", assura-t-elle avec un sourire plaisantin.

- "Quoi ?"

- "« Je plaisantais »", traduisit l'inconnue (NDLA : Pour les non linguistes, c'est de l'espagnol)

_- "_Je commence à douter de ta saineté d'esprit_..."_

La deuxième adolescente la fixa longuement. Amy eut l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise : "Heu, je peux te tutoyer au moins ?"

- _"_Si tu veux'.'

- "Toi aussi tu peux", répliqua la jeune fille, contente d'avoir réparé son erreur.

- "D'accord. Je crois que je vais garder çà", dit-elle en désignant la barre de fer qu'elle empoignait. "On n'est jamais trop prudent, après tout."

- "En temps normal, je crois plutôt que les gens préfèrent **acheter **des armes que les trouver sur des échafaudages", se moqua Amy.

- "C'est vrai. Mais je ne connais que les Etats-Unis qui autorisent le port d'armes aux civils."

- « Les Etats-Unis » ?? Tu viens de la Terre ?"

- "Bah c'est évident : **On est** sur Terre !"

- "Euh, j'crois pas, non."

- "Et on est où dans ce cas Mademoiselle-j'insinue-que-celle-à-qui-je-parle-est-tarée ?"

- "Ben, dans Final Fantasy Advent Children!!"

- "Dans FF7 ! Mais bien sûr !", ironisa la jeune fille.

- "Mais puisque je te le dis !"

- "Pourrais-tu me donner une preuve qui tient la route à ce que tu viens d'affirmer ?"

- _"Ca va être dur. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réflé..."._ Elle leva son index. "Hé ! Tout à l'heure, un des types a parlé de Don Cornéo. Il n'en existe qu'un seul, tu ne vas pas le nier quand même!"

- "Peut-être...Sauf à un détail près : « Je dormais » ! Donc, je n'ai pas pu entendre."

- "Rhoh et puis zut! C'est pas ma faute si tu dors comme un Ronflex (2)" !

- "Ah, toi aussi t'as aussi eu ta période Pokémon ?"

- "J'vois pas trop le rapport avec la conversation.", dit Amy blasée avec une goutte sur la tempe.

- "D'accord. Est-ce que t'as une autre preuve comme quoi on est dans Advent Children ?"

Amy croisa les bras et rumina ses pensées. En entrelaçant ses membres, elle perçut un léger tintement et son esprit ne fit qu'un tour : "Mais oui !! Les gils !!"

- "Les gils ??", demanda celle qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- "Cloud m'a donné de l'argent tout à l'heure. Et note, il n'y a que chez Square qu'on a des gils.", s'enquit Amy, fière de son argument.

- "Et alors ? On n'a jamais vu à quoi ressemblaient les gils…"

- "Rhoh, t'es énervante ! Si tu trouves une parade à tous mes arguments, comment tu veux que j'te prouve qu'on est dans FF7, moi ?"

- "Mais non, « no pasa nada » (3) !", tenta de la rassurer l'autre avec un sourire très gêné. "De toute manière, une chose est sûre : Je ne suis plus chez moi."

- "Pareil. Question à part : C'est où chez toi ?"

- "A vrai dire, c'est dans le Sud de la France ; Mais c'est un coin assez paumé."

- "_Tiens, ça me rappelle que j'étais aussi dans le Sud avant d'atterrir ici…"_

- "Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton prénom."

- "Ah oui ! Je m'appelle Amy"

- "_« Amy »…C'est un nom anglophone, ça…"_

- "Et toi ?"

- "Eh ?"

- "Comment tu t'appelles ?"

- "Pardon…Moi c'est Charlène."

- "Je pense que tu peux lâcher ton arme maintenant. Ces 2 pervers ont l'air d'être partis pour de bon."

- "« Falso » (4), il en reste toujours un", corrigea t-elle en désignant du regard l'étendu par terre.

- "Ouais, mais avec ce que tu lui as mis, j'crois qu'il va dormir encore longtemps !"

Charlène pâlit : "Arrête, si ça se trouve, je l'ai vraiment tué !!", prévint-elle avec un rictus nerveux.

Il y eut un silence de mort (NDLA : Là, c'est le cas de le dire !)

- "Ça veut dire qu'on a un cadavre, là, par terre !

- "A-Attends une seconde ! On n'est pas encore sûres, alors mollo sur les conclusions hâtives, eh ? On n'a qu'à vérifier si son cœur bat, comme ça, on sera fixées., dit Charlène en essayant de rassurer Amy

- O-Oui. Juste une petite vérification de rien du tout.

Encore un gros silence de mort (NDLA : Tant mieux, comme ça, c'est calme !)

- "Heu, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le faire ?", demanda Amy qui commençait à flipper

- "ÇA VA PAS NON! J' y connais rien moi !"

- "Mais t'as juste à te pencher sur lui et à écouter son cœur, c'est pas dur!"

- "Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi qui as l'air de t'y connaître ?"

- "Parce que c'est toi qui l'as assommé, pas moi !"

- "…Ah oui c'est vrai…"

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Charlène courba son dos et tendit l'oreille vers la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle avait frappé. Quant à Amy, si elle n'entendait pas le cœur du corps gisant par terre, elle sentait le sien battre à la chamade sous l'effet de la tension.

- "Alors??"

- "« Pues…no oígo nada… »"

**Freetalk**

**Hola todos! Avant toute chose, je dois vous dire que le chapitre aurait normalement du faire plus de 4 pages Word mais que j'ai coupé à ce moment là pour que ce soit plus facile à lire (surtout pour ceux qui sont obligés de délaisser l'ordi en plein milieu). Remarque, ça laisse l'histoire en suspens donc au final, tout le monde est content ! Que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Merci à nanaange pour son gentil commentaire et tous ceux du forum Double tarées. « Lo siento » ( désolée) aussi de ne pas pouvoir poster mes chapitres sur le forum mais apparemment, ça marche pas quand c'est trop long (ce qui fait que je vais encore devoir couper, gomengomengomen !)**

**Allez, sus au prochain chapitre !**

**(1) Clod « plouc » en anglais. Le jeu de mots ne vient pas de moi mais de Sylvie Brandford.**

**(2) Ronflex c'est un pokémon qui comme son nom l'indique, qui a la particularité bien définie de dormir tout le temps.**

**(3) No pasa nada « Ce n'est pas grave » en espagnol.**

**(4) Falso « Faux » en espagnol.**

**(5) Pues (prononcer « pouèsse » et pas « pu » !) plusieurs traductions possibles selon le contexte « car », « donc », … mais ici, c'est « euh ». Tout ça en espagnol.**


	4. Chapter 4

- "Quoi !", s'écria Amy.

- " …« No oígo nada »…"

- "Ça te gênerait de mettre la version française ! Tout le monde ne parle pas occitan !" (NDLA : c'est de l'espagnol...)

- " « Je n'entends rien » !", traduisit Charlène un brin exaspérée.

- "Tu rigoles là !"

- "Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter?"

- "Mais alors, il est mort !"

- "Non, je dirais plutôt « qu'il a rendu son dernier soupir », c'est moins violent. "

- "Ah bah bravo ! Et si on se fait avoir par les flics, comment on fait !"

- "« Les flics » ? Normalement c'est pas la Shinra, les flics ?"

- "On s'en fiche, ça revient au même ! Hors de question de compter mes jours en prison !"

- "Dis, tu crois qu'ici aussi on peut plaider légitime défense ?"

- "C'est pas le moment de sortir des blagues ! Surtout si celles-ci sont pourries !"

- "Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ??", questionna Charlène d'une voix mielleuse.

- "Déjà, qu'on s'éloigne de ce cadavre ! J'ai pas envie d'attendre le voir pulluler d'insectes !", railla Amy.

- "Oui chef !", s'exclama Charlène en improvisant un salut militaire.

Les 2 adolescentes entamèrent une promenade à travers les rues. Amy — qui était la seule à avoir joué au jeu —, regretta qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de panneaux pour leur indiquer la direction à prendre. Du côté de Charlène, le fait d'avoir atterri dans l'univers d'Advent Children était farfelu mais il fallait faire avec.

- "Donc, t'as déjà rencontré Cloud…"

- "Oui. Avec Tifa, Denzel et Marlène. Mais franchement, moins j'y pense, mieux je me porte."

- "Pourquoi ? Ça s'est mal passé ?"

- "Ah ça oui ! D'abord Tifa qui a gueulé parce qu'elle a cru que j'avais couché avec Cloud et celui-ci qui m'a littéralement envoyé balader alors que je l'avais « sauvé » (voir chapitre 1) !", expliqua Amy en commençant à s'emporter.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

- "En gros, il m'a dit que soi-disant **il ne pouvait pas m'aider à rentrer chez moi**. Alors il m'a donné des gils et un plan pour aller à l'office du tourisme. Tu vois le genre. « Tiens, je te donne de l'argent et tu me lâches » !"

- "C'est sûr que ce n'est pas très gentleman. Mais je ne comprends pas trop sa réaction. Est-ce que t'aurais dit un truc qui leur aurait semblé pas net ?"

- "Je sais pas ; De quel genre ?"

- "Hum…Par rapport à nos origines « extraterrestres » ou au fait que nous les connaissons eux et leur monde, par exemple."

- "…_C'est moi ou mes oreilles viennent juste de siffler… ?"_, réfléchit la deuxième adolescente.

- "Amyyy ?", appela Charlène d'un voix doucereuse.

- "Ouiii ?", répondit l'autre dans le même ton.

- "Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que t'as dit à Cloud pour qu'il ait autant de soupçons, s'il te plaît."

- "Mais rien du tout ! Je me suis juste « soulagée à voix haute » que lui et Tifa ne soient pas mariés !" (NDLA : Il y a aussi l'épisode du téléphone, mais ça, on va s'en passer)

- "C'est pas vrai… !", soupira la brune dont la main venait de faire connaissance avec le front. "Tu ne sais pas que dans les fanfics, c'est toujours ce genre de trucs qui apporte les 1ers problèmes ?"

- "Ah ! Toi aussi tu lis des fanfics de FF7 ?"

- "Rassure-toi, je ne changerai pas de sujet… !"

- "Oui ben, c'est déjà mieux que de tuer un homme !"

- "C'était de la **légitime défense**!!"

Le peu de personnes à proximité se retourna vers le duo, le regard étonné. Les 2 filles furent gênées et décidèrent qu'il valait mieux pour elles de parler moins fort et de trouver un endroit à l'abri des écoutes indiscrètes.

Au bout de quelques temps, elles trouvèrent de quoi s'asseoir sur la place du monument au météore.

- "_On est bien dans Advent Children, alors. Je n'ai pas vu cet édifice dans les images du jeu...Et si..."_

- "Youhou ! Allô Charlène ! Ici le poste de contrôle, vous me recevez ?", appela Amy en agitant la paume de sa main devant le visage de son amie.

- "Mmh... Désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir."

- "Pas grave", sourit la châtaine. "A quoi tu penses ?"

- "Dis Amy. Tu es vraiment sûre de n'avoir vu que Cloud, Marlène, Tifa et Denzel au 7ème ciel ?"

- "Ben, oui. Pourquoi ça ?

- "Pour rien..."soupira la brune.

- "_Ça sent le mensonge à coup sû.r"_

- "Tu sais, je viens de remarquer un truc. Si on est vraiment dans Advent Children, comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait pas encore vu Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo ? Et depuis quand Don Cornéo est vivant ?"

- "Aucune idée. Quand je me suis réveillée dans la chambre de Tifa, je n'ai pas su à quel moment du film je me trouvais."

- "Donc, on est complètement paumées au milieu de nulle part, sans cause rationnelle, à n'importe quel moment et sans indice. Géniaall..." , remarqua Charlène sur un ton nonchalant. Tout à coup, comme s'il s'était produit un déclic dans sa tête, elle fronça les sourcils :

- "Qu'est-ce que t'as ?", lui questionna Amy.

- "T'as pas entendu un bruit ?"

- "Non ?", elle répondit innocemment.

- …

- "Ça recommence."

- "Désolée, mais je n'entends toujours rien."

- "Bon, oublions ça. T'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?"

-"Quelle question ! FAIRE DU SHOPPIINNGG !!!", chantonna la passionnée de lèche-vitrine.

- "Huh ?"

- "Je veux dire. **Acheter des armes et des matérias** bien sûr !", rectifia Amy plus calmement pour éviter d'attirer encore plus l'attention.

- " Pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne voudrais pas profiter de la situation. Après tout, c'est à toi que Cloud a donné ce..."

- "Tatatatata ! Oublie tes vertus !", coupa la jeune fille. "On est toutes les 2 dans le même problème, alors mieux vaut se serrer les coudes !"

- " « Muchas gracias »", remercia Charlène avec un sourire timide.

- "Par contre, tu pourrais éviter de parler dans toutes les langues ? Non seulement ça nous permettrait de ne pas passer pour des aliens, mais aussi que je ne sois pas perdue dans la conversation."

- "T'as raison. « Sorry »."

- "Ahem !"

- " C'est bon, j'ai compris. « Désolée »."

Les deux adolescentes explorèrent tous les côtés pour trouver des magasins. Elles n'hésitèrent pas à se renseigner auprès des habitants. « Elles ». Plutôt Amy, en tous cas. Pour une raison inconnue, Charlène insistait sans cesse pour que ce soit sa camarade qui prenne la parole. Remarquant son attitude, Amy se dit qu'en fait, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi bavarde que ça. Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps...

- "Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre boutique !", se félicita l'excitée du shopping.

Charlène examina attentivement la vitrine. Si elle avait porté des lunettes, elle aurait pu faire mine de les ajuster pour montrer qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- "Des...soldes ?! Depuis quand les RPG font des réductions dans les magasins ?!"

- "Je sais pas mais je trouve que les concepteurs sont trop-gé-niaux !! Allez, viens !!"

- "HEYEUH !!" , cria celle qui venait de se faire entraîner par le T-shirt comme un chien tenu en laisse.

Ainsi, elles entrèrent dans le magasin. Plutôt grand, il était surtout habité par des étagères que les armes surplombaient.

- "Bonjour Mademoiselle, Madame.", fit un jeune vendeur en regardant Amy puis Charlène.

La bouclée se sentit fulminer de rage à l'appellation : "_C'est pas vrai !! Même dans ce monde, les ophtalmos sont en grève !?"_

- "Bonjour ! Vous avez des matérias ?"

- "Bien sûr ! Elles sont avec les armes juste là.", répondit l'homme en désignant un recoin.

- "Merci."

- "Vous souhaitez peut-être des renseignements par rapport aux armes ?"

- "Oui", répondit Charlène. "En ce qui me concerne, je recherche une arme à longue portée, plutôt légère et pratique à tenir. Vous auriez un modèle de ce genre ?", demanda-t-elle avec une petite once d'orgueil dans la voix.

- "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Autre chose ?"

- "Non merci."

- "On peut pas dire que tu sois difficile, toi !", chuchota Amy cynique.

- "Si tu crois que j'ai l'intention de laisser celui ou celle qui m'appelle « Madame » s'en sortir si facilement... !"

- "Oooh, mais c'est qu'elle est susceptible ma petite Chacha ! En tous cas, tu pourrais être plus gentille avec lui. Il est pas mal pour un vendeur, tu sais !", plaisanta-t-elle sur un ton enfantin, étreignant son amie.

- " **Chacha **! C'est quoi ce surnom encore?"

- "Ben « Charlène » coupé, ça donne « Chacha », non ?"

- "Merci, j'suis au courant !"

- "Hé, franchement. Tu trouves pas que le vendeur est vraiment trop mignon avec ses cheveux décoiffés? ", susurra Amy avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- "Et toi, tu trouves pas que tu pourrais arrêter de me papouiller, s'il te plaît ?!"

- "Rhoh ! T'es pas drôle !", bouda celle qui venait juste lâcher prise.

Le commerçant revint vers la caisse où attendaient patiemment nos deux héroïnes : "Je crois avoir trouvé ce que vous cherchiez."

Sur ces mots adressés à Charlène, il lui présenta sur le comptoir un disque d'une assez grande taille orné d'une frise grecque de 12 carrés et d'une clé de sol en son centre. Par sa couleur gris métallique, l'adolescente songea que les extrémités de ce cercle devaient être affûtées comme des lames de rasoir. L'émerveillement fut si intense chez la brune qu'elle en oublia sa petite rancœur.

- "Waaooow ! Elle est superbe ! Combien elle coûte s'il vous plaît?"

- "300 gils, mais si vous voulez un conseil, prenez des gants, en cuir de préférence pour pouvoir le rattraper. Ils coûtent 18 gils la paire... "

- "...Si on compte les soldes ?", finit Amy.

- "Si on compte les soldes, oui."

- "Alors, tu la prends ?", demanda la propriétaire de la bourse de gils en tournant la tête vers son amie.

- "Je voudrais bien...si tu trouves que c'est pas trop cher, bien sûr !"

- "Mais naan !". Puis elle fit à l'adresse du vendeur : "On les prend !" et présenta l'argent sur le comptoir.

- "Merci. Et pour vous Mademoiselle ce sera quoi ?"

Contrairement à Charlène qui s'était montré volontairement indécise dans son choix, ce ne fut pas le cas de la châtaine :

- "Combien coûte celle-ci ?", demanda-t-elle tout en désignant de l'index une arme ressemblant à un mélange d'épée et de serpe.

- "150 gils également, soldes incluses.", répondit le marchand qui avait anticipé pour la deuxième remarque.

- "Je la prends !"

Amy prit le temps d'admirer sa nouvelle acquisition : la lame dorée, courbée en une espèce de demi-coeur, 4 petits trous longeaient son plat d'un côté puis de l'autre. Le manche, lui, était simple ; il s'agissait d'un cylindre incurvé dont les extrémités étaient décorées par deux boules.

- "Bon maintenant, les matérias. Si mes calculs sont bons, il nous reste 1022 gils. Aïe ! Va falloir se contenter d'une de magie seulement. "

- "Prends celle que tu veux, mais je te conseille d'en prendre une de magie élémentale. Je crois que les potions ne coûtent que 50 gils, tu n'auras qu'à en prendre deux..."

- "Chacha, t'es un génie !", s'écria Amy en imitant la voix de Jimmy Neutron.

- "_Y'a pas à dire, vivement que je lui trouve un surnom !"_

- "Par contre, je dois vous avertir que les matérias et les objets ne sont pas en solde."

- "Bon...tant pis. Je les prends quand même..."

- "Merci beaucoup ! Ce sera tout ?"

- "Non, il nous faudrait aussi des vêtements.", ajouta Amy avec un sourire devenu énorme.

- "C'est dans la pièce à côté. Il y a aussi des bijoux et des cabines pour vous changer."

Après un remerciement, le duo de filles se rendit dans la deuxième pièce. La phrase résonna dans la tête de la brune : "Des **vêtements** ?", chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie.

- "Ben oui ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait rester sapées comme ça !?"

- "Bah si justement...Enfin en ce qui me concerne..."

- "Hors de question ! Tu vas me faire d'enlever cette tenue et tout de suite!"

- "QUE?! NON MAIS T'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE !!?"

- "Oh que si !!!"

- "Mais j'la trouve très bien moi cette tenue!!!"

- "Alleezz on est dans FF7 ! On peut bien se permettre de s'habiller autrement que dans notre monde ! Et puis, l'ensemble jogging/T-shirt/baskets, j'te signale que c'est pas très féminin !"

- "J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'ai pas envie."

- "Tu veux pas te faire belle pour ton éventuel petit ami ?"

Charlène eut un petit rictus : "...C'est quoi encore ce délire ?!"

- "Arrête. Quand tu m'as demandé si j'étais sûre de n'avoir vu que Cloud, Marlène, Tifa et Denzel au bar, j'ai bien senti que tu attendais voir quelqu'un d'autre." Son amie ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais Amy la devança : "Ne mens suuurtout pas !"

- "Ma pauvre, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque..."

- "Bon alors, tu viens ?"

- "Une condition...", céda Charlène.

- "Laquelle ?"

- "**Je **choisis mes fringues."

Pour seule réponse, Amy lui sourit avec la plus grande satisfaction d'avoir pu la convaincre : "_C'est quand même dommage que je ne lui choisisse pas sa tenue._", soupira-t-elle. Mais en même temps, c'était mieux que rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, si c'est l'expression appropriée...Quoi, vous ne saviez pas que Charlène était très (mais alors très !) longue dans les magasins ?! Bien, maintenant que l'information est passée, reprenons l'histoire.

Pour les habits, Charlène avait choisi une tunique-corset très ample, de teinte prune et légèrement resserrée en bas. Pas une coupure « corset » en totalité puisque deux larges bretelles noires étaient cousues au vêtement. Le pantalon était ample, lui aussi. Noir, ses bas étaient également à peine plus rétrécis, de sorte à ce que ça ressemble à un pantalon à l'orientale. Cependant, il devait y avoir assez de place pour recouvrir les chaussures couleur aubergine à talons compensés.

- "J'ai fini..."

- "T'es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas de bijoux pour accessoiriser un peu ?"

- "Je ne sais pas..."

Le bruit des cartons rangés dans a réserve se faisait entendre. La jeune fille aux cheveux clairs pencha discrètement la tête tentant désespérément d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le beau commerçant.

- " ...my ? Amy ?"

- "Hein ?", laissa échapper celle qui rêvait.

- "Je crois que tu me disais quelque chose..."

- "Moi ? Non, je ne pense pas."

Charlène observa les yeux couleur noisette de l'adolescente et s'aperçut qu'elle lorgnait toujours l'entrée du magasin. Curieuse, elle contempla le même spectacle que son amie, c'est-à-dire le vendeur maintenant en train de discuter avec un client : "_...D'accord, je vois.", _soupira-t-elle avec une goutte visible sur la tempe, mais l'expression dédaigneuse s'intensifia puisqu'elle nota un filet de bave coulant de la bouche d'Amy. Légèrement agacée faute de son impatience, elle se décida de la rappeler à l'ordre en lui susurrant à l'oreille : "Je crois que je viens de voir un uniforme d'écolière soldé à -80."

- "OÙ ÇÀ ?!!!", s'excita l'ex-rêveuse éveillée.

Scrutant du regard chaque recoin, elle bouda quand elle s'aperçut que sa camarade pouffait de rire.

- "Très drôle !"

- "Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton point faible."

- "Bon ! Revenons à nos moutons. Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre comme fringues ?"

Après une séance shopping moins longue que la première, Amy eut la joie d'opter pour ensemble dont le style oscillait vers le « Ninja » et l'écolière japonaise. Après un essayage dans la cabine (ce qui implique troc de la robe parme), Charlène admira le tout : un haut très court fermé en kimono aux manches courtes, bouffantes et resserrées sur le bras, le tout couleur vert-anis orné de fines rayures jaunes sur les bordures. En bas, une jupe courte plissée bleue marine, avec un ruban à l'arrière. Charlène pensa que la jeune fille avait déjà joué à Dead or Alive car les gants et les chaussures qu'elle portait ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Kasumi, sauf qu'il étaient accordés à la chemise.

- "Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?"

- "Et bien...c'est pas ce que je mettrais, mais ça te va très bien."

- "Je crois que j'ai eu raison de rajouter des jambières en résille. Ça aurait fait trop dénudé après."

- "_Parce que ça ne l'est pas déjà.. ?Je croyais que l'histoire avec les deux pervers lui serait venue à l'esprit... _Tu sais, je pense que pour passer inaperçues, ça va être raté."

- "Tout compte fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer inaperçue. Je ne pensais pas que les cheveux ébouriffés comme Clou iraient aussi bien à un autre.", minauda Amy en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la caisse.

- "Tout ça pour les beaux yeux noirs d'un garçon..."

- "Ça t'est jamais arrivé de tomber amoureuse ?", ironisa la châtaine.

Le silence fut l'unique réponse à la question : "Pardon...c'était indiscret."

- "Rassure-toi. Je ne t'en veux pas."

- "Bon, tu vas essayer tes habits ?", demanda Amy dont la mine abattue avait disparue.

- "D'accord. Mais surveille la cabine. Y'a un client dans le magasin."

- "Awww ! Ma p'tite Chacha est pudique à ce point ???"

- "C'est **Charlène** !", beugla-t-telle.

Sur le point de tirer le rideau, les affaires à la main, Charlène jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la pièce d'entrée du magasin, juste pour vérifier que les deux hommes ne tentent rien de malsain envers Amy.

-"………………….c'est quand même bizarre qu'il y ait autant de charmants jeunes hommes dans ce monde. A croire que les créateurs valorisent la beauté physique. ", grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

- "Rien d'important. Juste que tu ne devrais pas te précipiter. Dans les fanfics ou ailleurs, « beau garçon » rime souvent avec « situation à la con »."

- "Ne t'inquiète pôôôô ! Je réserve la place pour Séphy !"

- "Séphy ? Je te fais remarquer qu'on le verra pas beaucoup si on est bien dans Advent Children."

- "Pas grave. Je me contenterai de Kadaj ou de Yazoo."

- "Bah, et Loz, alors ?"

- "Il ressemble pas assez à Séphy."

- "Je vois…"

- "Et toi ? ton perso favori d'FF7 ? Tu as l'intention de le retrouver ?"

- "Ne raconte pas de bêtises, ou tes EXP vont virer au négatif..."

- "Non, sérieusement.", se reprit Amy. "Pourquoi pas, après tout ?On est dans FF7, c'est une chance à saisir."

- "Est-ce que l'expression : « Prudence est mère de sûreté » te dit quelque chose?"

- "Non, mais j'en connais une autre. « Ne remets pas au lendemain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui. ». Je suis sûre qu'en voyageant un peu, on pourra tomber sur de beaux aventuriers fiers et courageux qui tomberont sous notre charme de **filles extraterrestres.**"

- "Tsss ! Après les fanfics, les contes de fées ! Leur coup de foudre, ils pourront se le mettre là où je pense ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de sombrer dans le cliché."

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de la deuxième adolescente. «_Ils pourront se le mettre là où je pense ! »._ Elle les avait déjà entendu quelque part. Soudain, tout devint clair.

- "Ça va pas Amy ? _Peut-être que j'aurais du parler avec plus de tact..._"

- "Je me souviens, ça y'est !"

- "Eh ??Qué ?? ."

- "Je me souviens. T'étais à l'arrêt de bus à Cahors et une vieille dame te parlait. Ensuite, tu l'as envoyé balader parce qu'elle t'a vexé par rapport à ton physique ! Moi aussi j'étais là. Ensuite, j'ai traversé le passage pour piétons et c'est là que je me suis faite renverser. "

Charlène réfléchit un moment : "C'est vrai, je me rappelle de cette scène. _Même de cette vieille #ù$, d'ailleurs! _ Par contre, je ne t'ai pas...". Elle commença à tituber sur ses jambes avec un gémissement à peine audible.

- "Ça ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?"

- "Je crois que je vais..." Charlène ne put terminer sa phrase. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Désormais inanimée, Amy sentit la panique et l'angoisse monter en elle : "Chacha !? CHACHA !? CHARLÈNE, RÉVEILLE-TOI ! S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT, DE L'AIDE !"

Le commerçant accourut, et il fut le seul. Le client avait sans doute terminé ses achats. L'épouvante se lisait aussi sur son visage.

- "Faites quelque chose ! Utilisez une matéria ou appelez un médecin, mais aidez-là !!!"

- "Il se passe quelque chose en ville ! Ne restez pas là et rentrez chez vous !", s'exclama-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- "Comment ça « quelque chose » ?!, hurla Amy, offusquée." Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que le malaise de ma copine, d'après vous ?! "

- "Un monstre est en train d'attaquer tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage."

- "QUOI ?!!"

**Freetalk :**

**Luna : Pffioouu !! Et de 4 ! **

**Amy, énorme sourire : Dis Luna, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?**

**Luna : (Avec cette expression sur ce visage, je crains le pire) Lequel ?**

**Amy, étoiles dans les yeux : Tu pourrais me faire un dessin du vendeur ? J'ai envie de l'envoyer à Bishô Mag ()**

**Luna, claque des doigts en signe de déclic : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ton vendeur super mignon ! Bah, quel intérêt ? C'est juste un perso secondaire de l'histoire.**

**Amy : Juste pour le plaisir des yeux (Du moins le mien ! ()). En plus, faut que tu te rattrapes de ne pas avoir assez fait de descriptions sur lui !**

**Luna : Bah voyons ! Bon, on verra…**


End file.
